Como acabe enamorado de ti?
by Luna-Lunatica-Malfoy
Summary: Fic corto, Harry se pone a pensar en como comenzo a fijarse en cierta pelirrojilla de ojos azules.
1. Harry

Como acabe enamorado de ti?

Si, yo Harry James Potter, estaba completa y absolutamente enamorado de Ginebra Molly Weasley, o como todos la conocíamos Ginny Weasley, si, la hermana de mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, Ron, pero, como acabe enamorado de ella?. Recuerdo cuando la conocí, fue cuando Ron, George y Fred, vinieron a rescatarme de casa de mis tíos, fue una mañana estaba desayunando junto a los demás Weasley's, cuando ella bajo corriendo por las escaleras, de aquella casa tan raramente construida, tenía 11 años, iba a comenzar su primer curso en Hogwards, cuando la vi por primera vez, iba en una larga bata, y unos pantalones, la salude con un simple "hola", Ron jamás me conto que tenía una hermana. Ella me miro como si de un fantasma se tratara, y corrió de nuevo a su cuarto, ¿Que le había echo? Le pregunte a Ron, y me contesto que estuvo todo el verano hablando de mí, eso realmente me gusto, sin saber por qué. Después de desayunar, Ron me llevo a su cuarto, que estaba en uno de los pisos más altos, cuando la volví a ver, ahora ya iba vestida, muy guapa, quien lo iba a negar, al verme, volvió rápidamente a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Realmente no entendía nada.

Con ayuda de la , me enseñaron una nueva forma de teletransportarme, aun que no lo hice bien, fue divertido, fuimos a la tienda a comprar los libros, cuando vimos a Malfoy, allí fue, donde la oí por primera vez, hablar, encima me defendía, esa chica, no dejaba de sorprenderme.

Aun que el resto de los días en Hogwards, no la vi mucho, me sentí fatal, cuando nos enteramos de que Voldemort, la estaba utilizando, y todo por mi culpa, estuvo a punto de morir delante mío, menos mal que después se recupero, ese día casi sentí mi vida irse de golpe.

Los siguientes años, nos hicimos amigos, aun que no tuvimos mucho contacto, hasta el quinto año, allí fue cuando creamos el ejercito de Dumbledor, ella sin duda alguna, poseía unos dotes como maga increíbles, fue de las pocas que consiguió hacer un "_patronus" _de cuerpo entero, aparte de Hermione, que ella lo consigue todo. Fue muy valiente en la batalla en el ministerio, sin duda, aquel día, pese a perder a mi única familia que me quedaba, Sirius, fue el día, en el que Ginny Weasley me dejo impresionado.

Al año siguiente, fue un mal año para mi, solo por ver, a Ginny, junto a Dean, al parecer, una tarde, en las tres escobas, fue cuando Ron los vio besándose, que envidia sentí en aquel momento, rabia, por no ser yo quien probase esos hermosos labios, que me producían mas de una fantasía, sí, creo que fue en el sexto año, cuando comencé a ver a Ginny como mucho más que la hermana de mi mejor amigo, pero es que, se había vuelto hermosa, por todos los lados, era sencilla, ya que el estatus económico de su familia, no llegaba a mucho, bueno, y a quien le llega a mucho teniendo siete hijos, de los siete, seis hombre que comían por cuatro cada uno. Pobre Sra. Weasley, y pobre Ginny teniendo que convivir con ellos. Pero sencilla era como más me gustaba, no era presumida como las demás chicas, ni interesada, la mayoría de veces, la encontraba en la Sala común de Griffindor, leyendo un libro, o conversando con sus amigas, que bonita se veía riendo.

Entonces fue, cuando la vi llorar, por amor, bueno no sé si era amor, pero algo parecido era. Fue en uno de las cenas, del profesor Slughorn, al parecer había discutido con Dean, que hermosa se veía, pero quería destrozarle la cara a Dean por hacerle sufrir. Y luego, el mejor momento de mi vida, si, ahora encontraba con facilidad un recuerdo para hacer un patronus, el primer beso, fue en la sala de los menesteres, fue ella quien dio el primer paso, y desde entonces, solo pienso en sus labios. Vale, si, también pensaba en lo que me iban a hacer sus seis hermanos mayores, cuando se enterasen, de que estaba enamorado de su hermanita. La recuerdo, más hermosa que nunca, sus ojos azules, me hechizaban, me dejaban fuera de lugar, su cabello, rojo como el fuego, era hermoso, largo y liso, era, simplemente perfecta.

Porque en la batalla contra Voldemort, por muy lejos que estuviese de ti, no dejaba de pensar en tu rostro, en tus labios, fueron ellos los que me dieron fuerza para poder continuar, para vencer, porque ya había muerto mucha gente, por mi culpa, entre ellos tu hermano, mi amigo, Fred Weasley, que lucho con valentía, que lucho arriesgando su vida, y para desgracia de todos, la perdió. Porque no quería, que sufrieses mas, que muriese gente importante para ti, porque no te quería ver llorar. Fue gracias a ti, que Voldemort murió. Tú me diste fuerzas para luchar.


	2. Ginny

Capitulo 2.

Porque para ti no era nadie, bueno, miento, era la hermanita pequeña de tu mejor amigo, porque para él, yo era una niña, seguramente rara, porque, a quien se le ocurre solo verle, salir corriendo si decirle nada, ¡encima en bata! La primera vez que me vio iba en una bata, de niña pequeña, que vergüenza pase, y después le cierro la puerta en las narices, ¡Eso solo se me ocurre a mí!

Porque llevaba desde que le vi en la estación, en su primer año, creo que... si, fue allí, en ese momento, en el que me enamore del, el no sabía ni quién era, una niña, que le deseo buena suerte en su primer año.

Y después, en mi primer año, cuando él iba a segundo, solo fui una molestia, Voldemort me utilizo, y el tuvo que salvarme. Solo fui una molestia para él.

En los siguientes años, por fin deje de ser tímida delante del, y nos hicimos amigos, en cuarto curso, en el baile, como desee, que él me invitara a ir al baile, aun que fuese como hizo Ron con Hermione, aun que fuese su último recurso, yo aceptaría encantada, pero no lo hizo...

En el quinto año, creamos el Ejercito de Dumbledor, y aun que yo sabía que en ese momento, él, estaba enamorado de Cho Chang, yo me conformaba con mirarle a lo lejos, como llevaba haciendo desde años. Aun que nadie lo sabía, a escondidas, practicaba, para que el estuviese orgulloso de mí, lo que más me gustaba era que me felicitara. Me hacia feliz.

Porque para mí el era todo, todo lo que siempre busque en un chico, era perfecto, por que pese al gran peso de su nombre, no buscaba la fama, porque para él, lo más importante era la amistad, con mi hermano y con Hermione.

En el séptimo año, fue donde todo empezó, por que al ver sus cosas, su lechuza y sus maletas en la madriguera, el corazón me dio un vuelco, por que al verle, sin pensarlo, me arroje a sus brazos, donde él me recibió con un cálido abrazo.

Ese año ya resignada, a ser la hermanita pequeña para Harry como con todos los demás, decidí pasar página, por que el jamás se fijaría en mi, fue por eso que me hice novia de Dean Thomas, el era muy amable conmigo, pero no encajábamos bien, discutíamos por todo, hasta que al final no lo aguante mas, rompimos, estaba harta de discusiones tontas, y además a quien iba a engañar, yo estaba enamorada de Harry Potter, y no había manera de evitarlo.

Entonces decidí, que era ahora o nunca, que o me lanzaba y me rechazaba, o seguíamos portándonos de manera extraña delante del otro. Aun que temía lo que le pudiesen hacer mis hermanos, estaba harta, era mi felicidad la que estaba en juego, y ellos no podían hacer nada para evitarlos. Así fue, como en la sala de los menesteres, me decidí, le bese, el me correspondió, y me sentí en el séptimo cielo, por que el no me había apartado, y desde entonces, lo nuestro fue mucho mas allá de una simple amistad.

Y aun que en el año siguiente, el más duro para todos, no le vi mucho, sabía que él estaba salvando al mundo, y me sentía orgullosa de él, porque él se arriesgo para salvar la vida de todos, porque él quiso arriesgar su vida para salvar la del resto del mundo, y yo sufría con ello, si el moría, si no volvía de la batalla, yo, no podría continuar, no estaría completa, me faltaría el en mi vida. Porque ya tenía suficiente, con la perdida de Fred, por que otro mas y seria yo la próxima, por que no quería sufrir en una vida sin él, ya era demasiado, sin tener a mi hermano, a mi maestro de bromas, a mi sobreprotector, no quería perder a nadie más, y así fue, por suerte, todos regresaron de la batalla, por que el había acabado con Voldemort, por que el mundo ahora estaba tranquilo, porque el había salvado el mundo.


End file.
